


Song Bird

by ThoughtsOfDarc



Category: Avengers, Clint Barton - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsOfDarc/pseuds/ThoughtsOfDarc
Summary: Reader hear Hawkeye sing by accident, and really tries to make him sing again.The sassy archer with the voice of an angel.





	Song Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so… did you know that Jeremy Renner could sing? Like, REALLY sing?? Yeah… look it up! It’s amazing!   
> Anyway, this little thing came to me, after the idea of Hawkeye singing… Hope you like it.   
> As always, feed my back… I mean, please, give me feedback! :D

“Yeah well… That’s how I see it, it’s hot! How about you y/n, what is a big turn on for you, that isn’t like, everyday stuff?” Wanda snickered like a schoolgirl at our talk.

We girls have retreated to my bedroom with a bottle of wine, a few snacks, some good music on the stereo and lots of pillows and blankets.

We need to unwind after a successful but stressful mission, and the guys have taken over the big screen TV in the living room for a ‘The fast and the Furious’ marathon. Neither of us girls wants to see the movies… Again.

So here we are, half a bottle in, pretending that there are no troubles in the world, just us and a whole bunch of girl talk.

I take a sip of the wine and think for a moment. What do I like, that is kind of extraordinary?

Wanda has a thing for brainiacs, clever, smart and insightful people. I suspect she has one specific person in mind, and his name rhymes with mission.

Natasha wants a man who can match her in the gym. Because, as she puts it, if he can match her in the gym, he can probably match her in the bedroom too. We had a good laugh over that one.

“Well, I have to admit, I love a man who can sing. And not just some boy band songs with auto tune… I mean really sing! Acoustic and preferably raw. I think that is pretty hot.” I point my thumb towards the stereo behind me, that is currently playing 'House of the rising sun’ to make my point clear to the girls.

“So, you mean Clint” Natasha smirks. 

Wanda’s eyes widen, she knows about my interest in the man, but she keeps her mouth shut. There’s no need to blabber about my little crush on him to his best friend.

“What? No… Clint can’t sing.” I laugh and shake my head at her.

“Oh, but he can!” she says “And he is actually pretty damn good too”

“No way? He practically never speaks unless it’s a joke or something sarcastic… You are messing with me.” eyeing her up trying to call her bluff.

“I’m serious y/n. Clint can sing and he is really good at it. One time after a particular hard mission I found him on the roof alone with a bottle of whiskey singing his heart out. He never drinks, but like I said it was a ruff one, and I believe it was the liquid that opened him up that night. Also, I’ve heard him sing to the kids. He is really good… "She trail off, looking from me to Wanda back to me again.

I try to imagine how it might sound when Clint sings. He has that gruff, deep, husky voice, so if it’s really true, he just got that much sexier in my opinion. Not that he wasn’t before… Oh, no sir, I find Clint extremely good looking.

"Well, who would have known…? The bird sings!” I laugh and raise my glass to a toast, the girls join me.

* * *

“Where’s Clint? The dinner is ready.” Steve looks a bit annoyed that the archer isn’t here. It’s Steve’s day of cooking and he really takes pride in his work and expects people to be on time when it’s his day. Who would have thought that Captain America had a good housewife hidden inside?

“Birdbrain is probably on his nest hatching eggs” Sam joke, making Tony laugh out loud.

“Hey there… Be nice!” I point at Sam, but fail to keep the laughter in.

“I’ll go get him Steve, just finish up we’ll be right back” he nods with a grateful smile.

* * *

As the elevator door opens on the floor with our rooms, I hear a faint melodic sound coming from the other end of the hallway and as I get closer to Clint’s room I realize that it’s him… He is singing.  
Oh my, he is really singing.

I slow down when I’m close to his room, his door is open and I don’t want him to stop singing because he hears me.

“Okay, last one sweetheart, then daddy has to go, alright? And this is a nighty-night song, so you have to sleep afterwards, okay?” he is saying the words with a calm and caring voice, no doubt he is talking to one of his kids. 

He doesn’t see them a lot anymore, not after he and the missus got divorced, and I know how much he misses the kids.

I’m not going to interrupt while he is on the phone with them, it’s their private time and I know how much he cherish every single second he can have with the children, in any way possible.

But as I’m about to turn around I hear the lullaby start, and his deep voice is as soft as ever, I can’t help but to stay, I can’t help but to listen.

_“Baby mine, don’t you cry._  
_Baby mine, dry your eyes._  
_Rest your head, close to my heart,  
_ _Never to part, baby of mine._

_Little one, when you play,_  
_Pay no heed, what they say._  
_Let your eyes sparkle and shine,  
_ _Never a tear, baby of mine._

_If they knew all about you,_  
_They’d end up loving you too._  
_All those same people who scold you,  
_ _What they’d give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head down to your toes,_  
_You’re not much, goodness knows._  
_But, you’re so precious to me,  
_ _Sweet as can be, baby of mine”_

I stand in the doorway, leaning up the side of it while he sings. He is standing in front of the big window looking down at the city below us as he sings to his kid on the phone.

There’s so much love, and so much care in the words he sing, that I can’t help but get tears to my eyes.  It’s beautiful. Who would have thought that the sassy archer had such a quiet side to him?

“Goodnight, baby… Daddy loves you!” he says before ending the call with a sigh. Poor Clint, it’s really hard on him not to see his kids more.

I’m about to step away from the door, so he won’t think I’m creeping on him, but I’m too slow. He turns around and looks at me with surprise. A shy look that I’ve never before seen on him before appears in his eyes.

“Uh, did… Did you hear all of that?” Clint asks.

“Only the lullaby. I came to tell you that dinner is ready, but I didn’t want to disturb you. It was really beautiful, Clint.” I smile softly at the man in front of me. 

Vulnerable Clint is, if possible, even more adorable than ever before. God, I’m in deep with this man…

“Oh, well… Just don’t tell the others okay? I’ll never hear the end of it. The mocking would be relentless…” his eyes are pleading.

“Your secret is safe with me, Songbird.” I giggle. “It really was beautiful though… I’d love to hear more sometime”

“Yeah, well… I don’t sing for an audience Y/n” he step out in the hallway with me, and closes the door behind him before we head back toward the kitchen.

“I have whiskey?!” I tease

Clint look at me wide-eyed “Fucking Natasha!” he grunts.

 

* * *

Ever since the day I heard Hawkeye sing, I’ve tried to make him do it again.

Every time we are alone, I find an excuse to mention it, asking him to sing, I’ve even given him a list of my favorite songs, the lullaby included. But he denies and recline every time. Unfortunately.

Something good has happened though. Ever since that day, a bond has formed between us, getting us closer together.

It started with the little things.

Sitting next to each other at dinner time, getting an extra bottle of water for the other during training, sticking together when Sam start to tease one of us, me being his confident when he pranks Steve or Bucky. 

It evolved slowly over the month that has passed, to going out to grab coffee together at the nearby Café, having close and intense training sessions together, him grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze whenever we are near, and to cuddle up under the same blanket with his arm draped around my shoulders during movie night. 

I don’t complain, not at all!

But he won’t sing for me… Believe me, I tried in any way possible to get him to do it. 

 

* * *

I stand in the kitchen making myself a cup of tea. It’s been a pretty slow time lately, a lot of staying in and relaxing.

Time well spent on catching up on reports and training… And also hanging out with the sassy archer with the voice of an angel. 

Natasha nudges my elbow “So? Has anything happened yet?” she smirks and wiggles her eyebrows a bit. 

She knows about my crush on him by now, Wanda couldn’t keep her mouth shut, and the new closeness between me and him does nothing to hide it from the world. I think everybody knows, except for the man himself. 

Every chance Natasha gets she teases me with it. What are we, like 12?

“What do you mean?” I play dumb, there’s no need to give into her right away.

“Oh come on… You know what I mean! You and Hawkeye… Have you made your move? Has he? Something needs to happen soon…” she trails off as the man himself enters the kitchen.

“Good morning Clint, you want coffee?” I ask and hold op the pot.

“Yes please!” he groans and grab a mug. His short hair is in every direction, his eyes tired and there’s lines on his cheek from the pillow he’s been sleeping on. He’s really not a morning person when he doesn’t have to be. 

I can’t help but smile a bit at his ruffled looks… It makes me want to run my hands through his hair and hug him tight.

“One coffee, coming right up! And to answer your question Nat, then No, nothing has happened. Neither part has acted on anything, and I’m not sure that they will?” I say as I poor Clint his coffee. 

I put the pot back, and grab my own mug of tea, gently blowing on the hot liquid as I give her a look that says 'Back off!’

Clint sighs happily after the first sip of coffee and already looks a bit more awake. I swear to God, that man is made out of caffeine.

“What has not happen? Who hasn’t acted on anything? Do we have a mission?” he looks from Nat to me, back to Nat again.

Natasha just smiles and pats the poor man on the shoulder as she says “You could call it a mission, Clint. But it only involves 2 agents.”

She laughs heartedly and walks out of the room when I huff and roll my eyes.

Clint looks so confused, his eyebrows are drawn together making the creases in his forehead, pop out. He looks a bit lost, like little puppy. 

“I don’t understand?” his puppy dog eyes finds mine, asking me to explain. 

“It’s nothing… Really. She’s just messing with me. Don’t worry” I smile. 

“Hmm, okay” Clint doesn’t look convinced but he doesn’t ask any further.

A pleasant silence lowers itself upon us. That’s another thing I love being around him. There’s no forced talk, and the silence is never awkward. We just enjoy each other’s company. 

“Well, sweetheart… You want to do something today? Looks like another quiet day for us" 

My heart beats a little faster, when I hear his latest pet name for me. I love it!

"Sure! Where to, songbird?”

* * *

 "This wasn’t really what I had in mind, when I asked if we should do something today!“ Clint yells as we run towards the jet.

Not more than a half hour after our tea and coffee in the kitchen, Steve had called us all up. A mission had come in and it was time to suit up.

HYDRA has resurfaced and shown their ugly faces in a lab that deals with alteration of DNA.

One scientist has been shot in the attempt of keeping the intruders out. Another was captured with a bunch of the work and reports. 

In the wrong hands it could end up with a catastrophe… And let’s be honest, HYDRA is the wrong hands!

"We always have tomorrow” I yell back “Besides, I think we need the action by now”. 

I wink at him as we enter the jet and buckle up. 

 

* * *

 Well, the quick in and out mission we thought it would be, turned out to be a bit more complicated than that. 

As it turns out, the 5 HYDRA agents wasn’t really just 5, they were more like 30, and it was all a plan to get us over there so they could ambush us. 

That’s why I’m now back to back with Steve, fighting agents off. Natasha is further in the building, Clint is perched on a wall shooting arrows like a maniac, Bucky and Sam took off after the hostage to get her back safe, and Tony is… Well, Tony. So he is everywhere he can be. 

“I thought you said this was going to be fairly easy, Steve!” I call out to the man behind me, as I swing my blade and stab another HYDRA agent in the neck, just for 2 more to come at me. 

“And I thought you needed the action” Clint chimed in over the earpiece. 

“Could you just concentrate on the fight, you two? Always with the comments.” Steve breath out as he smashes his shield into a man’s gun and then kick him hard in the chest so the man tumbles several feet away. 

“I’m just saying… This isn’t as relaxing as I thought my day would be” I laugh, but grunts out I’m pain when a fist connects with my face. 

“You can relax when you get old” Tony buds in. 

The fight seems unfair. The HYDRA agents keep on coming, and we can’t seem to find out from where.

All of a sudden Natasha’s voice is calling out “Uh… Cap, Tony… I think I need toy guys in the lab! There’s a device, it looks important but I can’t get to it… The fire is spreading and the lab assistant won’t leave without it. I might have slightly knocked him out, in the attempt of getting him to run!”

“Seriously Nat!?” Tony exclaims “Okay, we are on our way”.

The sound of the iron suit over our heads make the agent I’m fighting looks up and that gives me the chance to knock him out.

“You got this, Blades?” Steve ask me, just as I throw one of my knifes right beside his ear, to plant it solid on the face of a man with the HYDRA mark on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I think so! Go… Run!” the sound that comes when I pull out my knife from the man’s skull is sickening.

“Cover me Clint!” Steve yells, and off he goes.

 

* * *

Clint had spotted the rest of the HYDRA agents some way from the buildings and the two of us has managed to sneak up on the last group of unsuspecting men.

With a few arrows and a few knives thrown from a distance, they are all down.

The fight is over, and a sudden silence is over the place.

Bucky and Sam calls out on the intercom that they are a few miles away from us, but they have the hostage and she is free of harm, the Hydra agents are no longer a threat.

I smile at Clint, tired, dirty and worn out and walk over to a man with my knife in his throat. The archer gives me a wink before he turns his back on me and taps the earpiece to tell the rest of the group that it is over and we ate returning to the jet.

I take just a moment to admire his muscular back, and the way his arms bulge when he moves around.  
The bow is still in his hand but there’s a relaxed aura around him already.  
I smile… That is one sexy man.

As I turn around my eyes widen, in front of me stands the Hydra agent with my knife in his hand, instead of in his throat. How on earth did that happen?

He takes a step towards me and jams the knife into my side. 

Shit, that really hurts.

A guttural sound escapes him, before he twists the knife and jams it upwards, and then he falls to the ground, dead.

I fall too.

“CLINT!” I scream as I clutch my side and feel the warm blood run freely out of the wound, covering my hands.

Clint turns around, his face is twisted in fear and anger as he calls into the intercom “Y/N IS DOWN! SHE IS DOWN!!!” and starts to run towards me. 

 

* * *

“Hey, hey, hey! I’m here… It’s not that bad, just relax!” Clint is frantic but he tries to stay calm as he covers my hands over the wound with his own big ones. My head is resting on his chest, I can hear the frantic beating of his heart. 

“It doesn’t really hurt anymore” I say, but my voice is shaking and I feel the cold sweat hitting me like a wave. “This isn’t good, Clint”. 

I look up into his green eyes finding some calmness in the familiarity, even though tears are threatening to spill from them. 

“You’ll get through this, sweetheart. I promise! What can I do?” he puts a little more pressure on the oozing wound and I flinch in pain. 

Okay, so maybe it did still hurt a little. 

I close my eyes. 

“Hey, y/n baby… Don’t sleep, look at me! Tell me what I can do for you. Talk to me!” he shakes me a bit. 

It’s difficult, but I force my eyes open and give him a smile filled with pain but also a bit of amusement.

“You can sing to me, Songbird. I’d like that" 

My body is shaking like I’m freezing, but in reality I feel way too hot.

The pained expression in Clint’s eyes should have told me, that something was terribly wrong, but all I see is the color of them and the curves of his lips. He really is handsome.

His voice is shaky when he starts…

_"Baby mine, don’t you cry._  
_Baby mine, dry your eyes._  
_Rest your head, close to my heart,  
_ _Never to part, baby of mine…"_

He secures his hold of me and rocks me gently side to side, like he would with a child. He leans his head on top of mine. 

_"Little one, when you play,_  
_Pay no heed, what they say._  
_Let your eyes sparkle and shine,  
_ _Never a tear, baby of mine…"_

As he sings the words, a tear trickles down my cheek and he brush it away with his thumb. 

The cold is creeping in on me, I feel numb and I’m getting scared. At the same time, I’ve never been at more peace than I am at right now. 

"I’m freezing Clint… I’m so tired” I whisper as I raise my hand to his cheek, leaving a bloody handprint. 

“I’m sorry…” I mutter under my breath, and take my hand down as my eyes slowly close and a sigh leaves my lips… 

_“If they knew all about you,_  
_They’d end up loving you too._  
_All those same people who scold you,  
_ _What they’d give just for the right to hold you…”_

Clint’s voice cracks as a sob escapes him. 

“Oh god, y/n… I love you. I really do!" 

He gently presses his lips to mine, in a first kiss, which is so filled with emotions that my heart would burst into a million pieces if I felt it. 

But I don’t… I’ll never feel anything again.

Our first kiss was our last… 


End file.
